lightholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Psion
Drawing not on magic but on sheer mental power, this variant of the Sorceror focuses on stealthy telepathy or fearsome self-augmentations. Summary Unless detailed below, the Favoured works the same as its base class, the Sorceror. Class features marked with an asterisk (*) are unchanged from the original. Quick Build Charisma should be your highest stat, followed by Constitution for survivability. If you choose Egoist, a high Strength or Dex will augment your shapechanging abilities in combat. Proficiencies If you choose Telepath as your Discipline, you do not get proficiency in Constitution saves, but in either Intelligence or Wisdom instead (your choice). Spell Casting As Sorceror. Discipline Replaces Sorcerous Bloodline. Telepath * Level 1 - awakened mind (as 1st level Warlock, Great Old One pact) * Level 6 - instinctive charm (as 6th level Enchantment Wizard) * Level 10 - may forgo learning a new metamagic to reduce the sorcery point cost of enchantments by 1 * Level 14 - alter memories (as 14th level Enchantment Wizard) * Level 18 - mental duel (action once per long rest, target any living creature within 60 feet you are aware of, you and target roll d20+Int+Wis+Cha+Proficiency. The character who rolled lower takes the following effects: -1 to -4, 3d6 psychic damage. -5 to -9, 10d6 psychic damage and frightened for 1 minute or stunned for 1 round, -10 to -14, unconscious for one minute, -15 to -20 unconscious for one hour or instant death choice. There is no save against this effect, only the duel. * (Level 20 - may choose either Sorcerous Restoration (as base class) or receive a limited restoration (as base but only 2 points) plus Telepathy extended to one mile) Egoist * Level 1 - preturnaturally tough (AC and HP bonus as Draconic bloodline) * Level 6 - Augmentation: whenever you cast a non-divination spell which targets only you, you gain one of the following effects for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level: advantage on str ability checks, advantage on dex ability checks, natural AC of 15, or temporary HP equal to the spell's level. * Level 10 - may forgo learning a new metamagic to recieve Shapechanger (see Transmutation Wiz 10) * Level 14 - Advanced Augmentation: as your level six ability but new options: reckless attack with melee weapons (see barbarian), natural AC of 17, temporary HP equal to triple the spell's level. * Level 18 - once per short rest, you may cast a transmutation spell targetting only you without disturbing concnetration on a spell you are already concnetrating on. You may concentrate these two spells for up to one minute. * (Level 20 - may choose either Sorcerous Restoration (as base class) or receive a limited restoration (as base but only 2 points) plus resistance to all non-magical, non-adamantine, piercing, bludgeoning and slashing damage. Sorcery Points As base class. Metamagic As base class, except at 10th level, when you can choose to either learn a new metamagic or a Discipline ability (see Discipline). Sorcerous Restoration As base class, OR the Psion can choose to have a limited version (only 2 points per short rest) plus a Discipline ability detailed below: Telepath: extend telepathy out to one mile. Egoist: resistance to all non-magical, non-adamantine, piercing, bludgeoning and slashing damage.